Une fois de plus
by Manatilol
Summary: Un petit one-shot sans prétention sur un de mes couple favoris. POV Hibari... Qui observe Tsuna... comme chaque soir.


**Auteur:** Manatilol

**Titre:** Une fois de plus

**Genre **: Romance

**Couple **: 1827

**Rating** : K+

**Disclaimer :**« Reborn » ne m'appartient pas (vous vous en doutiez pas hein xp )

**Notes très importantes (ou pas) : **Alors voila, figurez vous que ceci est une histoire de yaoi (et la ya tout le monde qui fait « oooooh ») Donc, si vous êtes homophobes ou autre chose dans le genre… je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ??? Nan mais voila quoi… a mon gout ya rien de très choquant mais bon… vaut mieux prévenir p

**Note de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi (au cas où y'en a qui aurait pas compris ;):**

Hello les gens :D, en attendant l'inspiration pour mon 4ème chapitre de « Rebellions », j'ai eut envie de vous poster ce tout petit mini one shot 1827… C'est en POV Hibari donc… voilà, voilà… j'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à dire alors…

Bonne lecture !

(j'espère :s )

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Une fois de plus_

Une fois de plus, je suis venu chez lui. Une fois de plus, il dormait.

Rien d'étonnant, me direz-vous. Ça fait maintenant plusieurs heures que le soleil est partit se coucher derrière l'horizon et pourtant, je reste là.

Je sais que demain, je vais encore avoir des courbatures, que mon dos sera en compote et que j'aurais plus de mal à corriger ces faibles perturbateurs suicidaires qui se dressent devant moi. Rester dans un arbre n'est pas très confortable vous savez ? Seulement, c'est le meilleur endroit pour observer.

De ma cachette, je peux tout voir, tout observer. Je connais par cœur sa petite vie à présent. De ces enfants bruyants qui courent partout en passant par cette folle furieuse qui cherche à l'empoissonner et de sa mère douce, attentionnée, un peu bizzard et totalement naïve (il faut bien le dire)… Une mère qui lui va si bien.

Je me prends à sourire encore. Moi qui ai toujours gardé un masque froid et dur sur mon visage, je laisse ainsi démonter mes efforts d'insensibilité par cette petite vie normale. Un bonheur simple. Une vie que je n'aurais jamais.

Je suis pitoyable ! Moi qui me disais invincible, qui me croyais puissant, voilà que je reste dehors, en pleine nuit, à observer un petit ange qui ne m'appartiendra jamais. Ah, si ils voyaient le grand Hibari-sama maintenant…

Je me rappelle la première fois que je suis venu. J'étais tellement en colère. En colère contre lui, pour être ce qu'il est, pour m'avoir fait tomber pour lui, pour m'avoir rendu faible ! En colère contre moi, pour m'être trouvé une faiblesse, pour être devenu tendre avec une personne dans le monde ! Et enfin, en colère pour ceux qui l'approchent. Pour qui se prennent-ils ? De quel droit osent-ils l'approcher comme ça ?

Cette colère, je l'ai gardé longtemps. Bien trop longtemps à mon gout. La vie est dure quand on aime quelqu'un. _« Aimer » _il y a quelques temps, ce simple mot m'aurait donné des boutons ! Ce sentiment guimauve qui vous donne l'impression de voler et de pouvoir tout faire si la personne choisie est avec vous… et que je ressens à présent… je me répète peut-être mais… je suis vraiment, vraiment pitoyable ! Dire qu'il m'a fallu plusieurs mois pour ne fus que m'avouer ces 3 petits mots et ces sept maudites syllabes qui refusaient de sortir de ma tête.

_« Je l'aime »_

Aaanh, c'est vraiment guimauve ! Mais ça fait trop longtemps que je ressens ça pour en avoir honte.

Et bien sur, comme par magie, cette rancune à disparait à chaque fois que je le vois. C'est vraiment frustrant !

Un frisson descend le long de mon dos. Il fait froid ce soir. La lune brille dans le ciel, éclairant doucement ses cheveux bruns et soyeux et faisant doucement briller son visage innocent. Un soupire attendrit s'échappe de mes lèvres et je me gifle mentalement ! Ok pour être amoureux mais pas au point de se comporter comme un… herbivore.

Quoique… avec lui… Oh non ! Non non non non non ! On retire tout de suite cette idée… mais il est si… j'ai dit _non_ ! Deuxième gifle mentale. Il est hors de question que je devienne comme eux ! Mais je veux bien faire une exception quand je suis seul avec lui.

Avec un nouveau sourire, je lance un regard à ma montre. Un petit 1.00 clignote faiblement. Il faut que je parte ! Je n'en ai pas envie, mais c'est obligé…

Descendant doucement de mon arbre, je pose mes pieds sur la pelouse de son jardin… je tourne doucement les talons à l'affut du moindre bruit suspect et m'élance dans la rue au lumières bleutées par la nuit.

J'allais tourner au coin de la rue, quand une main inconnue m'attrapa fermement et me força à faire face à mon interlocuteur.

- Que veux-tu herbivore ?

Cette herbivore… je la connais… je crois qu'elle s'appelle… Haru.

Elle prend un air déterminé et me lance à la figure :

- Hibari-san, vous êtes vraiment AVEUGLE !

Elle avait hurlé le dernier mot et un moment, j'eus peur qu'elle eut réveillé tout le quartier. Mais rien ne bougea dans les maisons.

Je lançai un reguard de mort imminente à la fille. Cependant, j'étais intrigué par ces paroles. Elle respira un grand coup.

- Vous ne voyez pas tous ses efforts pour attirer votre attention ?

- De qui parles-tu ? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- De Tsuna-san VOYON ! Enfin Hibari-san, vous ne voyez pas qu'il VOUS AIME ?

Je restais interdit un moment, le temps que les infos montent à mon cerveau. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je restai totalement… démuni.

La fille repris son souffle avec peine à force d'avoir crié. Puis, elle me sourit doucement, m'envoya un clin d'œil et reparti sans un mot de plus.

J'étais estomaqué … dans ma poitrine, une foule de sentiments s'entremêlaient. L'incompréhension, le trouble, la colère de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt et enfin une joie immense… j'en aurais presque dansé. Mais n'oublions pas qui je suis, un peu de dignité tout de même !

Dans le ciel ou perçait les premières lueurs rosées du jour, les dernières étoiles scintillaient avec une promesse de lendemain meilleurs…

Demain, oui, demain. Demain, Tsuna aura une belle surprise en arrivant à l'école.

END

................................................................................................................

C'est fini :D

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

J'aimerais beaucoup tout plein de reviews pour pouvoirs m'améliorer dans mes prochaines histoires xp

Bien à vous

Manatilol


End file.
